This invention relates generally to luggage and more specifically to open compartmentalized totes.
When playing, people often have picnics or bring refreshments to an event. Sometimes, people pack a basket for a picnic or event. The basket contains the food, beverages, and serving equipment for two or more people. For more spontaneous events, people place refreshments in a box or smaller carrier. The small carriers contain one or more bins for foodstuffs and beverages. Some small carriers are similar to backpacks or suitcases. The small carriers surround the refreshments and permit a person to carry the refreshments. A person accesses the refreshments by opening the carrier.
When working, people use tools in many locations for many purposes. In some projects, people use a group of tools at one location then move the tools to another nearby location. To save time and effort, people carry regularly used tools in a tote. The tote has an open top with a centered handle and compartments. The handle often extends above the compartments. The tote carries the tools, protects the tools from the ground, and contains the tools.
Totes also see use in vehicles where totes store items. The tote can have an elastic strap at the top of a bag for receiving trash. The tote may also contain vehicle tools, a fire extinguisher, or warning triangle and occupy part of the trunk. Totes provided additional ways to store items beyond the pockets and shelves provided by the vehicle manufacturer.